


Saw you lying there

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Doctor!Saru, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The 'Graphic ... Violence' is really tiny because car accident but REALLY tiny, Tumblr Prompt, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko rushed to the second stretcher eventually, mouth already opening to ask but Munakata was faster. “Compound fracture, right wrist. Serious head injury. The victim was hit by a car.”</p>
<p>Of course, the intern heard it all, but he froze nonetheless, unable to rush to help and accompany the stretcher. He blocked the path without even realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw you lying there

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Keikcake had "Shameless request ;A; A drabble of bittersweet Doctor!Saruhiko and Patient!Misaki? Like Misaki was involved in an car accident while he was riding his skateboard. Saru was working in the hospital, and Saru didn't expect the next patient he saw was Misaki ..."
> 
> I did my best to answer it! Thank again for submitting this awesome idea <3

“Here Fushimi-kun, I thought you might need this.” Himori Akiyama, another intern, was handing him a paper cup of coffee. It was steaming and Saruhiko thought he could actually use it, yes. It was almost 3 am and a particularly long night. He had been on duty since the previous day and would quit only the next evening.

Saruhiko Fushimi worked as an intern in a hospital in Tokyo and was part of a slightly bigger group supervised by the doctor Reisi Munakata who was an eminent surgeon and who was called by his interns _The Captain_.

For now, the night was calm. They had performed surgery on a young girl earlier in the night for a nasty fracture and she was now recovering in another room. Saruhiko had changed his bloody scrubs into clean, and blue, ones.

“Thank you,” he muttered, before taking a sip of the burning content. He shuddered and clicked his tongue with the discomfort but drank it nonetheless. That kind of stings was good to keep you awake through long nights like this one.

“Benzai just texted me. He’s going to give me a ride to the nearest fast food. Do you want me to bring something back to you?” Akiyama went on, leaning against one of the plain white wall of the room.

They were in the break room, facing each other and none of them using the chairs at disposal. Saruhiko hated to sit when he didn’t know when he was going to be called again. He didn’t see the point in sitting comfortably if there was a risk for him to get up for an emergency the second after.

“No,” Saruhiko just answered under his breath, searching in his pockets to retrieve his PDA.

The other intern added nothing and left the room quietly. Akiyama really was the one Saruhiko preferred to spend the night-long shifts with. He didn’t bother him with questions all the time, didn’t snort loudly during their shared breaks and didn’t run everywhere to meet tireless patients in the middle of the night. He was just there, efficient when they were asked to be and _quiet_.

On the screen blinked the usual alert he received for messages. This one had been sent at 2am and the name of the sender brought a small and amused smile to the intern’s lips.

Misaki < _Shift’s over, ‘m going home. Need anything? Can bring you something to eat maybe_ >

Almost an hour ago… Misaki was probably already _home_. Saruhiko’s smile flinched a bit and he sighed deeply, leaning heavily against the wall.

He and Misaki had reconciled half a year ago after years of a long and tragic quarrel. It had all begun when Saruhiko had left their flat to start this special program. Munakata was not only a famous doctor, he was also some kind of benefactor, offering to people who caught his interest prestigious scholarships to join his service. Saruhiko had been one of them and had took the chance when it had been presented to him.

Misaki and he had parted ways and it had been painful, terribly painful, for both of them.

Now, though, they were back to being friends. It was probably different from the time they were children running away from their families and living in their own small world, but they were close again. Very close. When Saruhiko thought about it too much, like right now, his heart absurdly raced faster in his chest and his breath grew shorter.

_Home_. The thing was they were so close again that just two days ago, Misaki had suggested for him to move in with him again. It had been sheepish, yet so bold, like only Misaki know how to be. Saruhiko had dropped his controller, allowing Misaki to win a round for a change, not knowing what to answer. He spent almost all his free time at Misaki’s apartment already. They were still arguing a lot but in the end, he felt like there was no place where he felt more at home than the place in which Misaki was. Still… “ _No_ ,” had he answered.

And then, when Misaki had looked like he was awfully hurt, Saruhiko had cocked an eyebrow, explaining Misaki couldn’t expect him to move _in_ something that was already too small for a midget like Misaki and they needed a bigger place. And that was it. Misaki’s smile had blinded him and now, Saruhiko was unsure but it seemed like the rest of the week would be dedicated to search for a new apartment for the two of them.

At the moment, Misaki still lived in the tiny flat Saruhiko spent so many nights in. And the hospital was just in the middle of the way from his workplace to that flat. From time to time, Misaki wouldn’t ride his skateboard to his apartment directly, stopping by the hospital first to bring Saruhiko some food he had taken the time to cook at the back of the restaurant he worked in.

Saruhiko was ready to answer when his PDA buzzed in his hands and the screen changed totally. An emergency. Of course. And he was the only intern left so he was obviously the one who was going to assist Munakata in whatever intervention they would have to perform.

The PDA back in the pocket, Saruhiko rushed out of the break room to the main corridor where the injured ones were brought in on hospital stretchers. Nurses and doctors were already running all around, except Munakata and Awashima, his second and assistant in every operations, who were walking fast beside a stretchers. Munakata was giving orders and stopped when he saw Saruhiko. His eyes narrowed for a second. Saruhiko frowned back.

The look on his superior’s face didn’t last but it had been there and Saruhiko felt something was wrong.

Another stretcher passed beside him, surrounded by nurses and doctors too. Saruhiko gave it a look. A man was unconscious on it, half of his face covered in blood and, if he wasn’t mistaking, shards of glass were visible in the wound on his temple and forehead.

Saruhiko rushed to the second stretcher eventually, mouth already opening to ask but Munakata was faster. “Compound fracture, right wrist. Serious head injury. The victim was hit by a car.”

Of course, the intern heard it all, but he froze nonetheless, unable to rush to help and accompany the stretcher. He blocked the path without even realizing it.

He had identified the red hair the second he had seen it. Misaki was lying there, unconscious too, a mask devouring half of his face to bring oxygen to his injured brain. His wrist was torn to bloody shreds of skin and bones. It was disgusting. And terrifying. Saruhiko, for the first time in his life, felt like he could pass out from seeing blood. Something that had never happened to him, even in his first months as an intern.

But it was Misaki lying there. With a serious trauma, not a simple concussion like the skater got a couple of times when they were younger and he was still learning how to ride his stupid board.

“Fushimi-kun, I can’t have you in the operating room. You know that person and your efficiency would suffer for that reason. Please call Akiyama back and ask him to join us as soon as he can. As for you, please stay in the break room until it is over or another intervention requires your assistance.”

“N—I—No,” Saruhiko managed to breathe out numbly.

“Please Fushimi-kun. We don’t have time and you cannot possibly assist me in this. I’m asking you to step aside for now.” His boss’ voice was as cool and calm as ever and yet Saruhiko felt the urgency in his words. So he obeyed. And stepped aside to let the stretcher continue its way to the double doors leading to the operating rooms.

Saruhiko didn’t hear any other words that might have been addressed to him, too numb to feel or hear anything. His icy blue eyes were just following Misaki and the droplets of blood splashing on the linoleum floor as the group disappeared in the distance.

He didn’t remember calling Akiyama either and was almost surprised then the latter rushed in the corridor, mere minutes later, shrugging his coat off to run after them into the operating room.

Saruhiko was still there, in the middle of the now eerily silent corridor, the neon lights dancing above him and making the blood gleam bright on the clean floor. It looked like poison to him. Mesmerizing poison.

Someone retrieved Akiyama’s coat and that same someone put a hand on Saruhiko’s shoulder, and led him back to the break room. Only then he recognized Benzai but it didn’t matter. Nor did the new steaming paper cup Benzai pushed in his trembling hands. Since when were they shaking? Saruhiko swallowed painfully the lump in his throat but not the coffee.

He had always been a logical person, pragmatic and smart. The smartest of this unit. Of so many people. And yet, within him a storm was raging. He wanted to rush to the operating unit, to find Misaki and to help. Or to hold his hand. The one he had broken or the one holding the watch he had once offered him… He wanted to check on him, on his situation. He wanted to listen to Munakata’s instructions to appease him, to follow a lead and clear his mind. Because he was slowly drowning.

A broken wrist wasn’t something you couldn’t mend. But a serious head injury could be really grave. It could be fatal if internal bleeding came with the process and… “Stop doing that, please, Fushimi-san.”

A careful hand took Saruhiko’s one away from his collarbone he had been scratching to the point of drawing blood, like he did when he was getting too nervous. A bad habit Misaki scolded him for often. “Stop imagining these kind of things. You don’t know what happened or—what is happening. I’m sure he will be fine. The Captain, Miss Awashima and Akiyama… They will save him, I know it,” Benzai said lowly and slowly. It sounded like a parent trying to reassure a child. Something no one would dare to do in any other situation, for Saruhiko would have thrown scalpels at them.

But for now, Saruhiko was cornered between the furthest walls of the room, head in his hands, looking like an empty shell. He was truly desperate. He wanted to help Misaki too. To save him, too. He couldn’t have that, couldn’t have Misaki abandoning him. Not now, or ever. Never.

“I need to help that idiot,” Saruhiko muttered, still in shock.

“You need to calm down, _please_ , Fushimi-san.”

“Leavemealone,” the younger intern mumbled into his hands, his hollow chest being filled up again with a crushing pain.

“Excuse-me?” Benzai asked nicely.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Saruhiko shouted, his hands flying away to glare murderously at Benzai.

The latter didn’t say anything and bowed his head, finally retreating out of the room. Saruhiko would have been thankful for that in other circumstances. But for now, he couldn’t feel any relief. He was too lost, too crushed by the weight on his shoulders.

“Misaki you’re an idiot,” he almost sobbed and buried his head again in his hands, refusing himself to cry, no matter what.

 

It lasted hours. Three hours. Three hours so long Saruhiko caressed madness too often for his own good. He didn’t hear anything from the surgery room before all was finished. Benzai didn’t came back, he was left alone.

He knew at some point a nurse had required his help to change some bandages on a man whose several fingers were missing after an accident but the moment she saw his face, she asked someone else to help her. Saruhiko was completely alone in the corner of this little, white and plain room and he was sick of it.

He didn’t see the sun rise, nothing. He just waited until past 6 in the morning. Until the moment Munakata stepped into the room and found him at the exact spot Benzai had left him.

Saruhiko got to his feet in a flash, meeting the Captain’s gaze then scanning his scrubs to spot some blood. There wasn’t much and for the first time in hours, Saruhiko thought he might allow himself to breathe again. But, before that… _Where is he? Can I see him? Is he okay? Will he be alright?_ “The injury,” he deadpanned, forcing himself to focus on the facts, on the present, not on stupid feelings that could blind him.

Munakata smiled. A tired and brief smile but a smile nonetheless. “Yata-kun is in the recovery room. He just woke up. They’re moving him to another room as we speak and though you might find him a little less lively than… his usual self, he’s doing well.”

“His head,” Saruhiko said through his teeth.

“Is okay too. Not as concerning as we first thought. In comparison, his wrist condition was a lot more critical. But we managed to fix that too. That young man has wonderful resources. The head trauma was almost minor, even if I wouldn’t recommend any agitation for the next weeks, it seems like he fought bravely that injury.”

“I need to see him,” Saruhiko enounced shamelessly.

At some times, there wasn’t place for embarrassment. That time was one of these. He just _needed_ to see _him_ , why should he hide that from that perceptive man?

“Of course you need to see him. Although he might be sleeping again when you get to see him. Don’t expect too much from him. Brave or not, he just got hit by a car and went through a complicated…”

“ _I know_. Please. Captain,” Saruhiko cut him off. And he wasn’t pleading – or so he thought – but Munakata seemed to understand and gestured toward the door.

“Room 12-207.”

Saruhiko stormed out of the room and went to the elevator immediately, almost crushing the button for the 12th floor in the process. It was only three floors down and it still felt like another hour before the doors opened again and Saruhiko started searching for the room 207.

He found it in no time and froze when he took the doorknob in his hand. It was dumb, he knew it but he had almost lost it, back there in the break room. And now Saruhiko was going to see Misaki again. Again and _alive_. It wasn’t that he wasn’t prepared, because that would be stupid but… “ _Tsk!_ ”

_Idiot_! He thought. For himself, as much as Misaki.

In the end, Saruhiko opened the door eyes closed. He felt so stupid, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. It was fortunate he was in a fucking hospital ready to receive treatment if he had a stroke. What a dumb way to die though.

“Get me out of the fucking cast,” a low and distraught voice welcomed him. It was only a mumbling, clearly affected by the anesthesia and probably the shock on the head… But it sounded like Misaki. Like a pain in the ass just awakening and already annoying to no end.

Saruhiko felt the _pang_ in his chest. He opened his eyes to see Misaki lying in a little bed in a single room. Strands of red hair escaped off an impressive bandage and he was bruised all over.

_All. Over_. His face got bruises, blue, and violet and green and yellow. A nice patchwork.

But his arms too, one ending, indeed, in a cast. There were also cuts and superficial wounds marking his skin here and there and Saruhiko felt his fingers twitch. His hand went to his collarbone absent-mindedly. Misaki frowned and the intern managed to make his mouth twist in something that looked like a smile.

“Not doing that. Also I’ll wait for you to sleep to draw a big dick on it. You won’t be able to face your mother for months after th—“

“Saru! Goddammit! Don’t you dare stupid monkey!” Misaki started to fidget in the covers, getting all flustered, until he winced in pain, his free hand clenching the bandage on the side of his head.

“Calm down,” Saruhiko immediately intimated him. He hoped he sounded like he was annoyed but he knew his voice was uneven. Misaki’s state concerned him more than he cared to admit.

“My head fucking hurts,” Misaki whined, dropping on his pillows with a sad face.

“A car hit you and that surprises you?” Saruhiko sighed and didn’t fight anymore, closing the gap between him and the bed. He needed to feel how alive he was. To _see_ him even if the sight of Misaki all covered in marks, bandages and bruises wasn’t a pleasant one.

“You always had a thick skull, didn’t you Misaki? Though I wonder why since there’s no brain to protect from the shocks in there,” the intern said, because it was easier to be a huge tease than to just say how much he had freaked out.

“I swear if only I could punch you…!” Misaki mumbled, his free hand already hanging in the air between them.

And then Saruhiko caught it in his own.

Both of them froze, looking at each other with huge eyes, though the process made Misaki wince again. Saruhiko immediately dropped on the bed. Keeping the hand tightly intertwined with his.

“You need to—you need to rest,” he said, averting his gaze.

“I know… But I wanted—I—“ Misaki broke off and blushed. “I hoped I’d see you before,” he admitted, a beautiful red blossoming along his cheeks.

Saruhiko looked up in time to catch it. He felt all his fears and anxiety coming back in one go, hitting him hard and swallowed loudly. “You fucking scared me, idiot!” He said, looking away again.

An eerie silence engulfed them both after that. A silence that didn’t disturb them in the least. Misaki closed his eyes and pulled on Saruhiko’s hand.

On an impulse, the taller one kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed to lay next to the red head, their hands resting between their heads. Misaki couldn’t turn on his flank but Saruhiko did so to face him anyway. Then he waited, taking in the view that was offered to him and drinking it whole.

Misaki’s mouth opened and moved again, but he didn’t open his eyes. “I think I was heading here. It’s stupid. It was so late… I can’t remember anything else… Just that feeling.”

“You were.” Saruhiko stated the fact, his voice trembling slightly.

Misaki cracked an eye open and did his best to turn toward his oldest friend. He looked like he was trying to determine if Saruhiko was making fun of him or not. It appeared he wasn’t. Saruhiko cared to explain, holding Misaki’s hand tighter than necessary maybe:

“You sent a text earlier. Saying you could pass by with some food if I wanted. I guess you didn’t wait for the answer and did as you pleased again,” the intern grumbled, closing his eyes.

“Yeah. Sounds like something I could do. Getting hit by a car just so you can eat your goddamn vegetables.” He heard Misaki chuckle weakly and his eyes flew open again.

The red head was a lot closer than in his memories. Saruhiko could feel the other one’s breathe against his cheek and nose. Misaki looked up and their eyes met. Saruhiko felt the air in his lungs turn to ice. And then there was warmth blossoming in his chest and spreading through his veins. It made him feel limp and he was glad he was lying down.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Misaki asked slowly, almost lazily, now dozing quietly.

“I’m just waiting for you to fall asleep,” Saruhiko whispered back. “Remember the cast and the—”

“Imma kill you once I’m out of here, Saru…”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Just go b—baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack to work,” Misaki yawned.

“I’ll check on you later,” Saruhiko added before shifting away from the body next to him.

“Wait.” It was almost imperceptible and yet the intern heard it. Misaki grabbed the front of the blue scrubs and pulled him back against him. “’m’s’rry.”

“What?”

“Sorry for… y’know freakin’ out.”

Saruhiko said nothing. He was aware his heart was going crazy wild again – and just under Misaki’s hand this time. That didn’t snapped the skater out of his sleepy state. “I won’t leave you, though. Going home’s only worthy if it’s with you.”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko sucked in his breath, looking straight at the face so closed to his own. “The anesthesia is making you talking shit.”

“F—fuck you, fuck face,” Misaki grumbled.

“Sleep tight,” the intern grumbled back and, this time, definitely left his warm spot.

“Y’too,” the red head said so low Saruhiko almost missed it. He smiled.

Misaki’s hand fell back on the pillows next to his face and he rolled on his back, looking already deeply asleep. Then the intern turned on his heels and headed back to the door. There he just stopped for a second, looking past his shoulder at the sleeping bruised beauty. He felt sated, now, and just said:

“I’m taking you home tonight, Misaki. We’re going home, just you and me.”


End file.
